The embodiments herein relate generally to automotive accessories.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, truck bed extensions did not have a good theory of how to accommodate the existing striker or latch post. Some endeavors include: U.S. Pat. No. 8,109,552 issued to Nelson; U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,926 issued to Renze; and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2014/0175826 filed by Hausler.
Nelson teaches a truck bed extension system that uses a back member and two sides, but does not teach a bracket and clip to attach to the existing striker post on a truck. Rather, Nelson teaches replacing the striker assembly entirely. Renze uses a rotatable latch key attach the wing to the truck. Hausler uses a hinge assembly for this purpose.